1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rollable sun cap, and more particularly, to a rollable sun cap that is provided with a body of a visor rollably formed in such a manner where band type core materials are spaced apart from each other by a given distance between upper and lower outer skins, and an elastic support wire mounted on the outer circumference of the body of the visor to maintain the given distance between the neighboring band type core materials, without having any distortion on the given distance, and to keep the shape of the visor when spread out, so that the sun cap can be rolled up for convenient storage when not in use and the visor can be spread out tightly, without any distorted portions, when the rolled up sun cap is spread out to be put on a wearer's head.
2. Background of the Related Art
As one of the prior art documents, there is disclosed Korean Patent No. 10-069190 (entitled “cap with partially incised brim”), wherein the cap includes a crown as a body of the cap made of at least one or more panels and a brim attached to the front lower end portion of the crown and having a core made of any one of soft, medium, and hard materials and upper and lower fabrics adapted to cover the core, the core having at least one or more partially incised portions formed thereon.
In the conventional practice, the core 2 of the brim has a plurality of incised lines 3 spaced apart from each other by a given distance thereon, thereby allowing the cap to be rolled up.
By the way, as shown in FIG. 11, both ends of the incised lines 3 are connected to the brim body, without any separation, thereby forming connection portions 4.
The core 2 of the brim is formed of a generally thin synthetic resin plate having a thickness of about 1 to 2 mm, and accordingly, even though the incised lines are not formed on the thin synthetic resin plate, the brim can be rolled up by means of the characteristics of the soft material. Further, at this time, the incised lines 3 are spaced apart from each other by the given distance on the core 2 made of the thin synthetic resin plate, so that the brim can be rolled up more gently.
By the way, both ends of the incised lines 3 are not incised up to the outside, but are connected integrally to the brim by means of the connection portions 4, so that when the core 2 is rolled up to a small-sized cylindrical shape or when the connection portions 4 are drastically bent, the connection portions 4 of the core 2 made of the thin synthetic resin plate may be cut or distorted.
If the cap having the core 2 on which the connection portions 4 are cut or bent is put on a wearer's head, the outer circumferential portion of the brim looks bent by the cut portion 5 or the bent portion 6 of each connection portion 4, thereby giving bad influences on the outer appearance of the cap.
On the other hand, it will be noted that the brim explained in the conventional practice is the same as a visor as will be explained in the present invention and the incised lines in the conventional practice are similar to a plurality of band type core materials spaced apart from each other by a given distance as will be discussed in the present invention.